


Que no se te haga costumbre

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance, Swingers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue por eso que, siendo astuto —contrario a los que todos pensaban de Seiya— ideó un plan para engatusarlo; pero ni así Ikki era capaz de aceptar el interés desmedido que tenía por el único rubio de ese quinteto particular. *** No confundir, es (casi) por completo un Seiya x Shun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que no se te haga costumbre

Desde hacia un buen tiempo que Seiya, cuando se juntaban todos en la mansión, había notado cierto interés de su pareja hacia cierta parte de cierto amigo; y no es que Ikki no fuese precavido, es que el Pegasus lo conocía como si él lo hubiese parido. Sin embargo no era culpa de él que Hyoga tuviese una retaguardia que a gritos pedía un mordisco.  
Fue por eso que, siendo astuto —contrario a los que todos pensaban de Seiya— ideó un plan para engatusarlo; pero ni así Ikki era capaz de aceptar el interés desmedido que tenía por el único rubio de ese quinteto particular.  
Ya en el departamento que compartían, Seiya intentó abordar el tema como quien habla del clima.

—Tiene un buen cuerpo Hyoga, ¿no crees? —bebió de su té, desparramado en el sillón.  
El Phoenix volteó apenas la vista dejando de prestarle atención a la televisión pero sin ánimos de dialogar sobre el tema, quizás por eso acotó un escueto:  
—¿Quién de nosotros no?

No por pecar de narcisista pero era cierto, ¿quién de ellos cinco era feo? De esos que uno dice “No lo toco ni con un palo”. A decir verdad los cinco estaban que se _caían_ de buenos, y a pesar de que el único descarriado era Shiryu, quien osaba caminar por la senda de la heterosexualidad, todos pecaban al menos de bisexuales.  
Sí, un horror; el Dragón era heterosexual. Un crimen, ¿qué habían hecho mal? ¡¿En qué se habían equivocado con él?!  
Con esa respuesta el Pegasus adivinó que no lograría quitarle nada al otro por eso optó por el plan B y, sumamente sensual —o todo lo que podía serlo— se sentó sobre las piernas de su pareja, enfrentándolo.

—Seiya —reprochó—, ya comienzan a dar los números de la lotería.  
—Pero tú no juegas lotería —se quejó sin salir del lugar, le puso una cara de ternero a medio morir que a Ikki lo superó, es que esa faceta aparentemente inocente del Pegasus lo excitaba hasta el borde del desquicio, por eso dejó de lado el control remoto y le prestó atención.

En pocos minutos o segundos se encontraban librando esa batalla de cuerpos tan interesante denominada comúnmente “Sexo”.  
Fue en ese momento sublime que el Pegasus contraatacó:

  
—¿No te gustaría tener otro?  
—¿Otro qué, Seiya? Sé mas especifico.  
El morocho le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja sin dejar de mover las caderas como si su vida dependiera de eso; es que Seiya era así de extremista, ¡todo! Absolutamente todo lo hacía así.  
—Otro a quien gozarte —dedicándole una mirada firme acotó—: eres demasiado hombre para mi solo.  
¡Y le había acertado al ego de Ikki! Bien pequeño, diste en el blanco.  
—Ah ¿Sí? ¿Cómo quien?  
Por descarte el único que quedaba era Hyoga, salvo que quisieran incluir en sus jueguitos al propio hermano directo del Phoenix u obligarle a Shiryu.  
—Tú lo sabes —respondió con la voz ronca, posó las manos sobre el pecho de su amante e intentó retrasar el orgasmo sin éxito. —Hyoga... —susurró a lo último dejando que el semen surgiese copioso y abundante sobre el vientre del mayor.

Ikki no tardó en vaciarse y, en cuanto lo hizo, tomó a Seiya entre sus brazos y meditó sus palabras, ¿qué había pasado con ese inocente Seiya? ¿En qué lo había convertido? Pervirtiéndolo cada noche de sus vidas.  
Pero ¡un momento! que aquí no era solamente el Pegasus quien conocía a su pareja, el Phoenix también intuyó algo raro en todo eso.

  
—Seiya... —pronunció frunciendo la frente, con el mentado descansando sobre su pecho—¿Qué estás buscando?  
—Digo... me he dado cuenta de tus miraditas para nada inocentes sobre cierta parte del Cisne —puntualizó con un deje de ¿celos? Sí, eran celos. —¿O me equivoco? —acotó perspicaz.  
Ikki no lo pudo negar. No podía negar que ese pato tenía un trasero delicioso a simple vista, pero había un problema en todo eso... su propio hermano.  
—Seiya, te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Adónde quieres llegar con todo esto?  
Con una sonrisa en los labios se sentó sobre el Phoenix sin poder contener la alegría y la emoción.  
—Tú te lo volteas a Hyoga y yo a Shun.  
—¡No! —exclamó sacudiéndose asqueado por semejante locura, haciendo que el otro cayese al suelo.  
—¡Ouch! ¡Ikki! —reprochó sobándose el trasero, había dolido y le había tomado por sorpresa.  
—Mi hermano no. ¡El culo de Shun es sagrado! El culo no, Seiya.  
—¡Vamos Ikki! —soltó incrédulo, desde la alfombra en donde todavía seguía tirado—Hyoga se lo goza, seguramente, todas las noches y te vienes con esto. ¿No confías en mí? ¿Piensas que le haré daño? ¿Confías más en Hyoga que en mí?  
—No es eso... —espetó algo ofendido, cruzándose de brazo en un gesto un poco infantil de su parte.

Era cierto, de esa forma Ikki se quitaría las ganas con el ruso y de paso le mostraría a su hermano que su pareja era una lacra humana. Shun no quedaba exento en ese juego macabro, y podía gozar tomando venganza de su amante pero... había que tener una mente retorcida como la de Ikki y Seiya para llegar a esa espeluznante decisión.

—Pero tú no le harás el culo a mi hermano —señaló con el dedo índice en alto—¡¿Entendiste?!  
—Sí, Ikki —lanzó un suspiro de hartazgo, luego se puso de pie para volver a sentarse en el sillón.  
—No —conocía los tonos de voces y las miradas del otro—, te lo digo en serio: ¡tú te dejarás!

Cosa que el Pegasus no pensaba cumplir, desde hacia mucho tiempo que le tenía ganas a Shun y se preguntaba si sería igual en la cama que su hermano. Sólo que era más hábil y ocultaba sus ojos de lobo feroz al acecho cuando estaba con Andrómeda.  
Era morbo, nada mas quería gozárselo al chico de cabellera esmeraldina, sólo que hasta ese momento no había encontrado la excusa perfecta para hacerlo y no sentir culpa. Ahora la historia sería distinta y la suerte estaba de su lado.  
Aunque claro, cabía la posibilidad de un rechazo, eso manifestó Ikki algo preocupado, pero Seiya lo tranquilizó con falsa adulación:

 _“Eres Ikki Kido ¿quién podría rechazarte?”  
“¡Mírate! Estás más bueno que comer la comida con la mano”  
“Con esos ojos, ese pelo, estas manos, esa...”_

Y ya... cuando al Phoenix le atacaban el ego no podía con eso. No, era mas fuerte que él, de tan agrandado no pasaba por la puerta; ¿y Seiya? Seiya toda la vida supo que Shun no le diría que no, pues Andrómeda también era precavido para responder los sutiles coqueteos.

…

Pasaron los días y la pareja fuertemente establecida dejó de lado la conversación; aunque pasado el tiempo se podía respirar en el ambiente la tensión sexual que ellos dos provocaban.  
Shiryu, el descarriado del grupo, se había quedado en la mansión a vivir y ayudar a Saori. ¿Qué tipo de ayuda? Nunca lo supieron aunque lo intuyeron.  
Si bien la única pareja formal del grupo eran los incorregibles Ikki y Seiya, Hyoga y Shun tenían lo suyo de manera informal, o por lo menos no vivían juntos, cosa que no asegura nada pero ya saben, uno siempre tiende a sacar conjeturas como cual vieja chusma de barrio.  
Fue una noche fría que Seiya finalmente se decidió a lograr su cometido, es que ya ni Ikki lograba calmar esas poderosas erecciones que nacían producto de andar pensando poses indecorosas con el muchacho de pelo verde.  
Llegó al departamento de Shun y tocó timbre; afuera no llovía... diluviaba como si Poseidón hubiese reencarnado de nuevo. ¿Justo en una noche como esa al Pegasus se le ocurre llevarle a Andrómeda su celular?

—Seiya, pasa —se alarmó al imaginárselo completamente empapado, por el portero le abrió la puerta.

  
El morocho llegó luego de usar el ascensor (sí, después de las Doce Casa veía una escalera y lloraba. Le tomó como una especie de fobia a las mismas y si podía evitarlas para no convulsionar en el suelo, mejor).

—¡Seiya! No hacia falta que me lo trajeras justo hoy, ahora, que está lloviendo como si fuese el último día.  
—Creí que lo necesitarías —un celular muchas veces se vuelve la extensión de uno mismo—, además no me costaba nada, me quedaba de paso —finalizó tiritando de frío.  
—Gracias —correspondió tomando el celular muy bien empaquetado con el fin de resistir la lluvia. —Ahora te alanzo una toalla —lo dejó sobre la mesa y fue en búsqueda de algo para secar a su amigo, cuestionando con curiosidad mientras se alejaba—: ¿Te quedaba de paso? ¿Adónde ibas?  
—A mi casa.  
—Pero si vives con mi hermano –desde el baño cuasi rió por el disparate—, ven Seiya.  
—Sí, pero me refiero a que...  
—¿Te peleaste con él?... —investigó viendo a su amigo bajo el marco de la puerta.

—No, es que yo me quedé en la mansión jugando al T.E.G y pues... Ikki se fue antes de terminar la partida porque entre Hyoga y yo nos complotamos y lo destruimos, y como vi que te habías olvidado el celular...  
Ya, cuando uno miente lo mejor es ser conciso y directo, no alargarlo demasiado si no puede llegar a quedar como un perfecto estúpido, tal como le pasó a Seiya.  
—Ah... –El “ah” de Andrómeda dejó mucho que desear --¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa? Te daré unas prendas mías, báñate con agua tibia mientras tanto, si quieres… para no enfermarte.

  
Esa mirada que a Seiya lo dejaba “ _fuera de Ring_ ”. ¿Había doble intención en la invitación o sólo era la cabeza de abajo que le hacía pensar eso?  
Al quedarse solo, con una sonrisa en los labios, el Pegasus abrió el grifo de agua caliente y lo reguló. Cuando comenzó a quitarse el empapado buzo, seguido de la playera se encontró con la figura de Shun observándolo de manera muy peculiar.  
El morocho no escondió la sonrisa, por el contrario, se la mostró a Andrómeda acompañada de una mirada algo libidinosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Me quieres ver desnudo? —bromeó hablando en parte serio, su buen amigo se había quedado cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, como quien aguarda en la parada el autobús.  
—Estoy esperando tu ropa para secarla —Shun no pudo tampoco ocultar la sonrisa que comenzaba a plasmársele en el rostro.

Cuando le tocó el turno a los pantalones, en otras circunstancias, el Pegasus hubiese volteado, pero le permitió al otro vislumbrar la tenue erección que su sola presencia le causaba. Su sola presencia y la retorcida mente del morocho, claro está.  
Andrómeda no se privó de observar y estudiar la entrepierna de su amigo con real deseo de probarla.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de que la situación era bastante clara, Seiya no se animaba todavía a ser tan osado, le cedió la ropa y se metió debajo de la ducha.

—Iré a poner tus ropas en el lavarropas, así se seca más rápido.

  
Con al puerta abierta y apenas tapado por la mampara de plástico, el Pegasus llevó una mano a su hombría. Un gemido algo apagado salió de su boca sin poder retenerlo, entrecerró los ojos a causa del placer y el dolor que le daba su precaria situación.  
Con ese mínimo contacto, el miembro se irguió en su totalidad, realmente había pasado muchos días imaginando ese cochino encuentro, ideando un plan perfecto y fantaseando con todas las cosas que le haría a Shun.  
Quizás por eso el morocho estiró aquella tersa piel masturbándose con lentitud. Sería lo mejor: descargarse un poco o si no, apenas estuviese penetrándolo, se correría vergonzosamente como cual adolescente hormonal.  
No pasaron muchos segundos para que el semen diese de lleno en el piso de la bañera, mezclándose luego con el jabón y el agua. Un poco más tranquilo, pero aún con el miembro _alegre_ , terminó de ducharse.  
En cuanto Shun escuchó el grifo del agua cerrarse se apuró a gritarle desde la cocina:

—Te dejé la ropa sobre mi cama.

Una media sonrisa morbosa se instaló en el rostro de Seiya (éste chico era pura sonrisa y morbosidad andante), sacó un pie fuera de la bañera, tomó la toalla, se la ajustó a la cintura y salió en busca de la ropa.  
Observó la habitación de su querido _cuñado_ , bastante sobria por cierto, pero con ese toque “ _artista_ ” que Andrómeda solía ponerle a las cosas que lo rodeaban.  
Dejó la toalla sobre la cama y sentándose en la misma tomó un pantalón deportivo negro para colocárselo. Ya no aguantaba más pero ¿cómo avasallarlo? Seiya caminó vestido sólo con ese pantalón hasta la cocina, donde su amigo se encontraba.  
Lo halló de espalda preparando un té, seguramente para el mismo Pegasus. Si tan sólo supiese que quería tomar algo caliente y no precisamente un té…  
Shun pudo haber reaccionado de mil formas cuando sintió la proximidad de Seiya detrás de su espalda, apoyando indecorosamente esa sutil erección que minutos antes había vislumbrado, sin embargo se quedo allí, con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios, con una sonrisa que parecía grita: “ _Lo sabía, siempre lo supe_ ”.

—¿Sabes? —susurró el Pegasus, a esas alturas realmente _jugado_ —Me tuve que masturbar por tú culpa, espero que no te importe que lo haya hecho en tu baño.  
—¿Limpiaste por lo menos? —bromeó quitando el saquito de té para tirarlo en un pequeño tacho.  
—Sí, con mi lengua —mintió susurrándole en el oído, apretando más las caderas, para hundir en ellas los dedos y hacerle sentir la poderosa erección que había comenzado a despertar.  
—S-Seiya... —gimió al sentir esa dureza entre las piernas, como queriendo meterse con ropa y todo.

  
Andrómeda volteó y en ese momento Seiya aprovechó para devorarle el cuello con profunda lascivia. El chico de ojos verdes posó las manos sobre los hombros de su amigo intentando separarlo.

—Espera Seiya...  
—Tranquilo, será un polvo nomás —aclaró el aludido penetrándolo ya con la mirada—, nada más que una buena revolcada.

  
Eso fue lo que necesitó oír para dar rienda suelta a esos deseos morbosos que le daba la idea prohibida de acostarse con la pareja de su hermano.  
Las manos del Pegasus recorrieron, por encima de sus prendas, la figura bien formada del otro Santo. Llegaron hasta los glúteos que afirmó con fuerza al punto del dolor e intentó jugar con el orificio, aunque era obvio que nada entraría si antes no le bajaba los pantalones, pero todo a su tiempo... a su debido tiempo.  
Shun tampoco pudo quedarse quieto, él fue más directo, metió mano dentro del pantalón del morocho para acariciar ese miembro que había querido manosear desde que supo que su hermano se revolcaba con Seiya.  
El Pegasus lo imitó y, desabrochando el botón del pantalón de jean, liberó la hombría de Andrómeda del tortuoso encierro. No era grande ¡era gigante! Al morocho se le hizo agua la boca.

—¿Te la puedo devorar? —preguntó Seiya sin necesidad.

El otro, turbado por la excitación y sin dejar de masturbar el miembro del Pegasus, asintió con efusividad. Seiya se arrodilló y relamió la hombría deleitándose con la textura, gusto y calidez tan particulares.  
Los gemidos de Shun inundaron la pequeña cocina, se aferró de la cabellera de su amante ocasional a medio desvestir y, como pudo, se deshizo de su propia camisa quedándose sólo con el pantalón, tal como estaba el morocho.

—Es-espera Seiya, me harás acabar…

—Eso es lo que quiero —y siguió sobando con más ímpetu.

¿Así se la chupaba a Ikki? ¿A su hermano? Se preguntó Shun. ¡Dioses! Con razón estaban juntos, con razón Ikki soportaba el carácter algo inmaduro, y exasperante por momentos; con tremenda boca, uno no podía mandarlo a pasear como muchas veces, Seiya, daba ganas y motivos.  
Con un gemido algo escandaloso Andrómeda se descargó en la boca del otro, aferrándose a la mesada de la cocina y a la cabellera de su amante para no sucumbir. Cuando Seiya se encargó de tragar hasta la última gota de semen, se puso de pie y lo besó furtivamente, dándole de probar su propio sabor.  
Shun quiso hacer lo mismo con el Pegasus, pero éste lo tomó de una mano y lo arrastró hasta el cuarto, una vez allí le bajó los pantalones con premura. Cooperando, Andrómeda levantó un pie y luego otro, en pocos segundos estaba por completo desnudo.  
El morochos se sentó en la cama apoyando las palmas en el colchón, sin quitar de los labios esa sonrisa que invitaba a hacer lo que quisiesen con él; pero Shun estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que se lo gozaría, desde el inicio Seiya tuvo bien en claro que sería él quien mandase ahí.  
Comprendiendo los motivos del Pegasus, Andrómeda se arrodilló en el suelo y le quitó los pantalones para engullir, sin preámbulos, la endurecida hombría.  
El morocho se dejó caer de espaldas, sumamente excitado por el trato que estaba recibiendo; por mucho tiempo deseó poder ver eso: la imagen de Andrómeda devorándole el miembro con un rostro de profundo placer, devoción y entrega; y allí estaba... un sueño menos, que se había hecho realidad.  
Cuando lo creyó oportuno, Seiya separó la verde cabellera de su compañero y lo invitó a sentarse, recién ahí Shun comprendió las verdaderas intenciones del Pegasus y éste, al ver la sonrisa y el leve asentimiento, aprovechó para acotar:

—Quiero que te sientes... seré un enfermo, pero desde hace tiempo que quiero follarme a mi cuñado.

En esa oración el morocho dejó en claro que todo era por culpa de Ikki. ¡Sí! Por culpa del Phoenix, pues si éste se hubiese dejado aunque fuese una vez, ¡al menos una condenada vez! Seiya no hubiese llegado hasta ese punto. Así por lo menos se gozaría a uno de los hermanos.

—¿Después me dejarás a mí? —investigó Andrómeda gateando por la cama hasta llegar a su amigo quien, recostado en la cama, tenía entre las manos el endurecido miembro latiente y ansioso por perderse en su interior.  
—Ya lo veremos...

¡¿Cómo “ _ya lo veremos_ ”?! A pesar de que eso no le gustó demasiado, optó por callar y ocupar el lugar que le reclamaba.  
Por fortuna Hyoga lo tenía por metros, no por centímetro, que si no sin lubricación jamás hubiese podido sentarse sobre el pene de Seiya.

—¡Qué fácil que te entra, Shun! —exclamó con profunda excitación al sentir el pequeño cuerpo ceder con relativa facilidad y el orificio abrirse dándole lugar.  
Shun no quiso ser cruel y decirle: “ _Hyoga la tiene más grande_ ”, así que de nuevo silenció y se dedicó a lo suyo, cuando tuvo toda la hombría del Pegasus en su interior, se quedó quieto, disfrutando del tortuoso momento y del rostro del morocho que era toda una poesía de morbosidad.  
Cuando Andrómeda comenzó a mover las caderas, no pasaron ni dos minutos que el Pegasus exclamó un “ _no puedo_ ” quitándolo del lugar.

—Lo siento Shun pero quiero penetrarte, no aguanto más.

¿Qué? ¿No estaba haciendo eso, acaso? Pero comprendió enseguida lo que quiso decirle cuando lo colocó con las rodillas y palmas sobre el colchón. Quería, literalmente, destrozarlo, dársela con dureza hasta hacerlo sangrar si era posible.  
La cama parecía que iba a partirse en dos. El rechinar de la misma acompañó las palabras soeces del morocho, dedicadas solamente a su querido amigo, palabras que había reservado para ese momento tan especial.  
Shun estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, Seiya lo masturbó con furia, consiguiendo que se descargase sobre las sabanas. Ahora sí, su cuerpo quedó todo débil, flojo, como gelatina y el Pegasus pudo manipularlo a su antojo.  
Comenzaba a arderle y a dolerle y, aunque se lo dijo, parecía ser que sus suplicas en vez de persuadirlo lo motivaba aun mas. Realmente Seiya daba miedo.  
¡Pero que va! El joven de ojos verdes acabó por segunda vez, sólo que acostado boca arriba, con el Pegasus entre las piernas dándole esas alocadas estocadas que le hacían ver las estrellas, las constelaciones,la Vía Láctea completa.  
Los ojos del morocho profesaban un “ _¿no era esto lo que querías?_ ”, así que Shun no pudo decir nada, sólo aferrarse a la inquieta cadera de Seiya y esperar a que acabase.  
Hasta que por fin, muy a su pesar, el Pegasus se descargó, pero no contento con eso, quitó apenas la hombría para ensuciar la parte interna de los muslos de Andrómeda.

—Cochino —susurró en broma, riendo apenas y aceptando el beso que su amigo de toda la vida le quiso dar en agradecimiento por tan buena encamada.  
—Tu hermano dice que soy un cerdo, y que por eso jamás se dejará por mí —se explicó y ¿autodisculpó? el mentado Santo del Pegasus—, él se lo pierde.

Era cierto, ¿sería siempre así? Bueno, en versión _uke full time_ Seiya solía ser bien modosito, pero había demostrado su parte súper seme que todo lo puede, hasta follarse a su propio cuñado.  
Luego de las risas, besos, abrazos, palabras y demás _curiosidades_ que se dan en la cama después del sexo ¿? Shun observó el reloj horrorizándose.

—¡Seiya! Vístete y vete.  
—¿Eh? —sintió el poco sutil empuje de su amante y eso lo desconcertó—Está lloviendo a cántaros ¿no puedo quedarme a dormir?  
—¡No! ¡¿Estás loco?! —exclamó evitando el beso que intentaba darle—Además ¿qué te haces? Te has dejado empapar sólo para encamarte conmigo y ahora...  
Seiya no lo dejó terminar de hablar, le robó un sonoro beso.  
—Me quedaré igual, no hay nada ni nadie que pueda impedírmelo —en realidad le daba pereza tener que salir a la calle y, sobre todo, mojarse de nuevo.  
—¡En cualquier momento llega Hyoga! —explicó poniéndose de pie para asearse, vestirse y ventilar un poco la habitación, suerte que el Cisne era muy impuntual, porque de no ser así ya tendría que estar en el departamento.  
—¡Ah! ¡Carajo! ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Bueno “ _nada ni nadie_ ” exceptuando cierto ruso con un temperamento de los mil demonios. Seiya no quiso sentir en carne propia los efectos de un congelamiento en su hombría, por eso se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y contra todo intento de evitarlo se volvió a empapar de pies a cabeza.

…

Seiya llegó al departamento que compartía con Ikki empapado, pero feliz, su sonrisa lo delató, sin embargo el Phoenix se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al respecto, para nada le interesaba saber cómo le había ido con su hermano.  
Los días pasaron, hasta inclusive un mes entero y ya la duda comenzaba a calar profundo en la pareja, si bien hasta la fecha habían intentado mantener el tema en frío, no pudieron dilatar más el diálogo que surgió en el mismo sillón y en la misma sala donde todo había comenzado.

—¿Cómo te fue con Hyoga?  
El hombre de pelo azul dejó de prestarle atención a la televisión y posó la oceánica mirada en él para luego ser sincero:  
—No quiso.  
Seiya abrió los ojos tanto como físicamente le fue posible y, antes de bromear y morir calcinado, se guardó la risa que poco a poco se le estaba escapando.  
—¡¿Qué paso?! —cuasi rió, conteniéndose a tiempo.

—No quiso, punto —Ikki se mostró algo molesto por el detalle—, me dijo que... no quería serle infiel a Shun.

Lo cual le pareció correcto y, hasta cierto punto, esperanzador; quizás se había equivocado, quizás Hyoga sí podía amar a su querido hermano y quizás si era merecedor del cariño de Shun.

—¿Y tú?  
—Lo mismo —mintió con rapidez—, tu hermano está muy enamorado de Hyoga.  
Sin embargo sus ojos y la sonrisa que portaba lo delataron, por eso el Phoenix curvó los labios en una mueca de incredulidad para luego acotar serio:  
—Que no se te haga costumbre. Fue una sola vez, no toleraré...

Pero Seiya no lo dejó finalizar, le estampó un profundo beso en los labios para más tarde sentarse sobre su falda, como siempre hacía y adoraba hacer.  
Desde ya que el Cisne no engañaría a su pareja con el hermano, ¡eso seria estúpido! Le daría motivos a Ikki para quitarlo de un plumazo de la vida de Shun. Sin embargo eso no quiso asegurar que el ruso era cien por cien fiel, fue nomás inteligente.


End file.
